1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation mechanism and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to rotation mechanism capable of being conveniently opened and closed and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the information age, the computer products get more popular year by year. In general, for desktop computers, people put more emphasis on the performance and the desktop computer is not often moved, so that a desktop computer usually appears bulky and heavy and occupies much work space on a desk. In addition, a desktop computer needs to be connected to a display device via a cable, which makes the placing position thereof limited by the cable length. With advances in technology and the integration idea, electronic products are developed towards slim design, and such slenderized developing tendency of the electronic products leads to growing popularity of the computer devices that more slenderized than the desktop computers, such as all-in-one PC (AIO PC) or mini computers, in the market of electronic products.
In terms of mini computers, part of the mini computers have a plurality of stands on the bottom thereof which can be relatively opened and closed so as to provide better support. When not in use, the stands can be closed to save space. However, in operation, the stands have to be moved to particular positions one by one, which is more troublesome. Accordingly, if a mechanism that allows the stands to be opened and closed synchronously once can be designed, it will contribute to better usage experience for a user.
According to related technical documents and products that are published so far, a mechanism capable of rotating two coaxially rotating objects reversely, such as a rotation mechanism like a dual-propeller helicopter, is provided. The rotation mechanism utilizes a complicated and space-occupying gear assembly to achieve the coaxial but reverse rotation of the upper and the lower propellers. Another provided mechanism is a planetary gear combination which includes a sun gear located in the center, an outer ring gear surrounding the sun gear and two planetary gears, for example, engaged in the gap between the sun gear and the outer ring gear. With the transmission of the planetary gears, the sun gear and the outer ring gear produce coaxial but reverse rotation behaviors. Although the former can achieve the rotation of the two propellers at the same speed for the same angle, the gear assembly is excessively complicated and space-occupying. As for the later, the sun gear and the outer ring gear cannot synchronously rotate for the same angle, even cannot rotate in the same rotation speed, and much worse, at least four gears with different sizes are required, which have a great number of parts and are space-occupying. In light of the foregoing, the two known types of rotation mechanisms still cannot effectively satisfy the demands of the issues above.